Our Demons
by MikaCienfuegos
Summary: Short Fic featuring Raven and Mika the vampire. Set after the events of Demons and Angels.


**Our** **Demons** – Mika Cienfuegos

Hey guys! I know it's been a really long wait, and I must say I really missed writing about Raven and Mika, but sometimes life just kinda gets in the way, and there just had been no time to continue their story. Regardless of that, I sporadically receive messages about my stories, and each one of them has filled me with immense joy. This short fic is dedicated to everyone that's written to me throughout this time. I hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Some time after "Demons and Angels" and before "Out and Proud"

…

"Finally! The moment when my arch-nemesis fall overpowered by my intelligence and might has arrived!"

"You won't get away with this Control Freak!" shouted Nightwing from behind the bars of the cage the Titans were currently trapped in.

The villain in question laughed wholeheartedly as he pressed multiple buttons on the huge control panel that oversaw his lair. Multiple screens ignited showing different views of Jump City, each one with a cargo truck parked outside an electronics store.

"Soon my TV amplifier will reach every store in this city, loading the market with my mind control devices that will feed credit card numbers, bank codes, sexual fantasies, and little white lies into my brain." explained the overweight mad genius. "And you Titans will be the first ones to fall prey to my invention. Once am done with you, nothing will be able to stop me!"

"Yo, it wouldn't be the first time we kick your ass! Just wait till we get out of here man!"

"Yeah dude! Besides… Raven is probably looking for us and will barge in any minute now." added Beast Boy as he pointed out the one of them that was missing.

"Ah Raven, the last Titan to complete my collection… she was not around when I attacked but I'm not worried. I booby trapped the tower for when she returns, it's just a matter of ti…"the villain is interrupted by the Imperial March playing from the speakers.

"What is that?" asked Cyborg finding the tune familiar.

"That is your last teammate walking into my trap." Control Freak turned the screen to the Titans' living room. "I want to see the moment she… OH. MY. GOD!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Raven had Mika pinned against the kitchen counter, ravaging her with kisses as her hands explored every curve of her girlfriend's torso. Likewise, the vampire caressed her butt over the tight jeans Raven was wearing.

"Luv…" managed to grunt her undead lover between kisses. "Not to complain, but we are in the middle of the common area."

"It's ok." whispered the Titan as she nibbled on her earlobe "There is no one in the Tower, everyone is out patrolling, it's my night off… although we should probably take this to my room, just in case…"

"Yes… room… now."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Raven is a lesbian!" The geeky villain was freaking out as he saw the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. "Jarvis!"

"Yes, master." answered the computer in a voice that resembled and old English butler.

"Deactivate all traps! I'm not going to miss this for anything in the world."

"Control Freak turn that off!" yelled Nightwing scandalized as he too, along with everyone, stared at the screen.

"No way! They are going to do it… I'm certain. I've watched enough lesbian porn to know they are going to do it."

"Argh men! Gross!" complained Cyborg. "We really did not need to know that…"

"We should not be looking at this… Raven will not like it. It is something private, yes?" confirmed Starfire, mortified by what her friend might think of this violation to her privacy.

"Yes Starfire… we shouldn't be seeing this."

"Dude, not like we have a choice…"

xxxxxxxxx

Raven and Mika stumbled between kisses all the way to Raven's bedroom. As soon as they closed the door Mika discarded unceremoniously her leather jacket and pinned her lover to the door, desperately ripping the demoness shirt buttons one by one.

"You are ruining my shirt…" meekly complained the Titan as she surrendered to her ministrations.

"Call it payback… besides; that's my shirt you are wearing."

"And this…" answered Raven with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she grabbed Mika's t-shirt. "Is mine!"

Mika found herself shirtless all of a sudden, for Raven had teleported it to the other side of the bedroom. The vampire turned to look at her own black bra, and then back at Raven.

She gave her girlfriend a lopsided grin before purring: "Naughty girl."

"We are even now."

Mika attacked her neck with kisses, which soon became small bites. Raven threw her head backwards allowing her better access. She loved Mika's love bites. Felling the edge of her fangs over her tender skin always sent electrical currents down her center and into her groin. Her lover must have smelled her arousal, for she incremented the pressure and the sucking motion until she finally sank her fangs in her neck and red, hot blood filled her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxx

"OH. My. GOD! Is she a vampire!?"

Control Freak was beyond himself. His jaw was practically hitting the floor. Through the screen, Raven moaned loudly as her face showed pure bliss.

"Control freak, turn it off…" kept begging Nightwing, embarrassment and preoccupation evident in his demeanor.

xxxxxxxxx

As the vampire surrendered to her basic instincts and lost herself drunk with her lovers blood, Raven's eyes began to glow red, and her third and fourth eye awakened. She harshly threw her girlfriend to the bed. Soon shadow tendrils spread Mika's arms and legs, subduing her.

The demoness walked languidly, eyeing her prey, before she pounced on top of her and growled so close to her ear. The vampire swallowed hard and tensed her muscles as she felt Raven's long, claw like nails rip the taut skin under her ribs. Mika eyed the Titan with her red, blood shot eyes. She growled showing her fangs, making Raven smirk. And as blood began dripping down her belly, the demoness hands traced it until they reached her leather pants. She stopped there for a second, until her smile grew bigger and in one swift movement ripped them off leaving her girlfriend in her black lacy underwear.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Guys… shouldn't we be worried about Mika?" commented Cyborg as he too looked mortified by the displays of aggression from their teammate towards her girlfriend. "If Raven's demon has awakened, she might kill her."

"We have to do the helping, but how?"

Suddenly, and alarm rang loudly from the monitors. The image showed the red lights flashing in the room; the signal for trouble. At that moment, Raven stoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just ignore it luv… the others can handle it." mentioned Mika casually as her eyes turned chocolate brown again.

Raven smiled gently as her eyes also returned to normal. For a moment she considered it, but the alarm kept on going.

"I'm sorry… I'll make it up." promised the Titan giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and releasing her grip on her.

Mika sighed loudly, before standing up to inspect the wounds in her belly, they were all healed up by now, but blood smeared her pale skin. Raven had already magically changed into her battle suit, and was analyzing the situation.

"Raven calling Nightwing, over… Richard do you copy?... Star?… Cyborg?… Gar?... anyone?" The demoness got preoccupied. "Baby I have to go, the Hive is causing trouble downtown, but there is no one answering their communicators. Please get dressed and help me find them."

"Get dressed? You ruined my clothes, and…" Raven seemed about to reprimand her, so she reconsidered her next words. "I'll find them, you can count on me... please be careful."

The Titan gave her a quick kiss before teleporting out, and leaving the vampire alone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh no, no, No, NOOOO! We were getting to the good part!"

As Control Freak complained in the background, the Titans gathered around their leader.

"Well that was… interesting…"commented Cyborg.

"Luckily it was enough to distract Control Freak from his original plan; he'll be expecting Raven to deal with the Hive and return to finish what she started before trying to capture her."

"You really think Mika can track us down?"

"She better, if she wants to continue their BDSM session." everyone glared at Gar. "What!? That's what they were doing, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The vampire walked around the room in her underwear looking for something to put on. She took her phone out if her jacket that still laid on the floor and dialed a number on speaker. After a few seconds a male voice answered on the other side: "Yes master?"

"Nikolas… I need you to assemble a team ASAP. Raven is downtown dealing with the Hive and her team is MIA. Go make sure she is fine, and don't let her know you are helping."

"Yes, master."

"Put you wife on the line." added the vampire as she walked into the bathroom and took a towel to clean the blood on her stomach.

"Yeah?" answered casually a female voice on the other side.

"Krista, hack Titan's central computer and help me track their communicators. They are missing, I need to find them."

"Sure." replied the woman over the phone. Mika heard tapping on a computer keyboard, so she continued to carefully clean up until she was interrupted by an odd comment: "Ehm Mika, you might want to put on some pants."

"How do you even know I'm not wearing pants?"

"Master, please get dressed and get to the communication center in the common area."

The vampire quickly grabbed some of Raven's old jeans and her jacket and ran to the common area. The big screen turned on and Mika couldn't help but frown at the image before her.

"Control Freak…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaaahhh!" A girly yelp came from the villain as he realized he had been hacked and the vampire could see him as well.

"Control Freak, release the Titans before Raven shreds you to pieces." ordered the brunette trying to sound menacing, besides the fact that she knew he had probably been spying on them a few minutes ago.

"Who says I have the Titans?"

"I can see them through your security cameras, they are right behind you…" deadpanned the vampire.

"Oh…well I won't release them. It doesn't matter Raven is not around. I'll capture and use you as bait!" Declared Control Freak ready to execute his new plan.

Mika sighed. "Krista…"

"All traps have been deactivated master…"

The alarms went off in Control Freak's liar.

"The Titan's location has been pinpointed."

"Aaaaaahhhh!" The villain panicked and turned off everything to avoid compromising his lair any further.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mika stared at the black screen a few seconds before Raven teleported by her side. She quickly hung up the phone and turned to look at her girlfriend.

"That was quick."

"Yeah! Oddly enough the Hive was looking kinda roughened up by the time I got there. Guess they were having a bad hair day or something." commented the Titan nonchalantly. "Anyway, did you find the others…"

"Yeah about that… just promise me you'll try to control your demonic impulses…"

xxxxxxxx

"I don't care if it's wrong, or if it's dangerous, or if he turns into a mindless zombie after this! Just. Erase. His. MEMORY!"

Control Freak was shaking like a chihuahua. After releasing the Titans and preventing the villain's early demise at the hands of an enraged female; he had been heavily secured to a chair at the Titan's containment cell. Nightwing had even gagged Control Freak to prevent any comment that might push Raven over the edge and finally flay him alive.

Mika was trying to reason with her but it was hard to when all of her girlfriend's 4 eyes were staring at her menacingly.

"Rae, girl, I think you should calm down. It's not Mika's fault."Cyborg tried in vain to defuse the situation.

"No, it was yours for getting your butts defeated by an oversized couch potato!" Raven barked back at him and a few lightbulbs exploded. She turned to face him to keep up with her violent rant when she finally noticed the hurt expression on his face. So she closed her eyes and internally chanted her mantra until her expression acquired a neutral visage. "I'm sorry… I know it wasn't really your fault."

"So… Nightwing, shall I call my sister to aid us in erasing certain images that are in that fat head of his?"

Everyone stared back at their leader. He was the first one to oppose erasing anyone's minds using vampiric abilities since he had been a victim of such procedure before. But he couldn't deny Raven a request that compromised her privacy. If Control Freak began talking to his cell mates about Raven's preferences, god only knew what the backlash might be.

"Very well, we'll erase his memory of the events…"

"And yours… all the Team I mean." added Raven hurriedly.

"Hey!" her comment was obviously received with much complain from her teammates. "Why would we do that?"

"You all saw us as well… you shouldn't have seen THAT." Explained Raven turning red. Now that her anger had subsided, embarrassment was making its way to her cheeks.

"You mean you and your girlfriend in undies or your sadomasochistic game?" tried to clarify Cyborg to the mortified expression of the dark couple.

"Truth be told Raven, were scared you might hurt her..." admitted their leader. "But then we realized you where actually in perfect control of your demonic side, and so was Mika; she didn't even want you to stop… Your relationship is making a lot more sense to me now…"

"What? Seeing me and my girlfriend roughening each other up makes sense to you how?" asked the vampire confused. It was no secret Dick Grayson was not a fan of their relationship, so she was confused as why That in particular could make him feel otherwise.

"You are both demons, well, at least in part. Blood and violence is in your nature, but you guys are always repressing that for the good of everyone." Explained the Titan looking at both of them. He then approached Raven and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I guess it makes me glad that you can be with someone that you can be yourself unhinged."

Raven and Mika stared dumbfounded by his insight in their relationship. They had always known they enjoyed their almost feral encounters, although they didn't usually admitted it out loud.

"…and my suspicions were correct after all…" added Nightwing distracting them from their own thoughts on the matter.

"What suspicions?"

He smirked knowingly before declaring: "Mika is a bottom."

xxxxxxxx

"…I am not a bottom."

Raven couldn't help the smirk that creeped up in her face. "Yes you are… and you love it."

"I wouldn't be a bottom if your demon wasn't stronger and meaner than mine." Clarified the vampire crossing her arms across her chest.

They were back in Raven's room after having Caroline erase Mind Freak's memories and then seeing that he was properly sent to jail. The other Titans agreed on having the most compromising images erased although not the knowledge of what had happened. It was a sort of compromise on both sides: the Titans were trusting no other information would be taken from their minds while still respecting their privacy to some extent. After all, they all felt strangely safer knowing Raven and Mika were capable of controlling and channeling their darker impulses. That didn't mean it exempt them from the BDSM teasing, especially Mika...

"So you are saying you are a bottom but you don't like to be? Or is it just because your badass vampire demeanor got ruined?"

"I never said I don't like it…" she actually did, a lot. "Just that maybe you know, we can switch every now and then… let the others know we are a very equalitarian couple…"

Raven approached her and tangled her arms around her neck, making the vampire instinctively uncross her arms and place them on the Titan's waist.

"You know, it's nice to know that our demons just get each other… I guess I can accommodate and let you take a more active role every now and then…" whispered Raven very close to her girlfriend's ear making her relax and smile. "although if anyone ask me if I'm ever a bottom I will deny everything."

That last part made Mika pinch her butt cheek before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. Between laughs and growls from both lovers, they decided it was time to resume their interrupted love-making/bdsm session…

The end… for now.


End file.
